


Khan Goes to 221 Baker Street

by Steelcorset33



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock AU - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock TV, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Sherlock AU, Sherlock/Star Trek - Freeform, Shower Sex, Time Travel, Wall Sex, bottom!John, confused!john, possesive!sherlock, possessive!khan, top!Sherlock, top!khan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelcorset33/pseuds/Steelcorset33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well it's all in the title ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Khan Meets John

Khan looked at the time travel device, he had just been free from his ice prison, and thank God he had some people he bribed just for an emergency back-up. He knew he only had enough for a one-way trip, he withdrew the locket that he hid under his shirt inside was a small and damaged picture of him and John kissing in a photo booth. It was taken on their fifth anniversary; they went to a seaside carnival which would be underwater by now, it was a year after Khan faked his death. 

When Khan faked his death, Mycroft took him in and he volunteered himself to a genetic research, they toyed with his genes making him into a super-soldier. It was a slow process a monthly injection and then John died, shot by a mugger. Khan changed his name from “Sherlock” to “Khan” because he deleted himself, John was his mind, heart and soul and that now he was dead he couldn’t live being himself anymore. He then fought wars, and took his anger out on everything Mycroft wanted destroyed.

Khan looked at the time travel device, he was going to change his future, and he was going to go back for John and him. Setting the date he took a deep breath, this world would have been better without his alter ego “Khan”, pressing the button. He felt himself blur and dissolve, everything whizzed past him and then it stopped. 

He was standing in London outside 221B it was a 9:00am on Saturday 5th of February 2011; he could cry looking at the sign. He charged in and checked his watch, would probably be at the morgue and John probably was making his normal jam on toast with a cup of tea. 

He blasted the door open, John came peering around the kitchen door. “Sherlock, what are you doing? Don’t you care for the door? Wait a moment why did you cut your hair?” John questioned him with hands on his hips, he was only in his boxers and dressing gown, his blonde hair and blue eyes shining, Khan had missed John so much. 

Khan silenced him with a bruising kiss grabbing John and pinning him against the wall, he loved how much John instinctively wrapped his leg around his waist. “God Sherlock, what has gotten into you” panted John, while Khan became sucking marks at his neck, John couldn’t suppress his moan.

“I’ve missed you so much, so I’m going to fuck you up against this wall till you come twice” growled Khan into John’s ear, then he tongued the shell, he missed the way John scratched at his back and grinded into him like his life depended on it. “Yes, yes, yes” John panted “Fuck me till I come twice”, John slammed his head against the wall when Khan stuck one of his fingers up his arse. “Oh god, Sherlock” John moaned, letting a whimper when Khan brushed his prostate.  
Khan worked quickly and efficiently desperate to be back in his John, unzipping his flies he pushed John’s boxers down and he lined himself. He knew he was definitely bigger than Sherlock, the benefits of being genetically modified. He slowly eased himself in, John began to whimper and struggle with the size. “Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, god you feel massive” John moaned. It felt like an eternity, while Khan slowly filled John, but when John’s soft ass brushed against his balls Khan lifted John up and then slammed him down again. John screamed as his prostate was hammered, it was so confusing he felt like he was being split open but his spine was shivering and humming with pleasure. 

Khan began to work in hard and very fast pace, John was bouncing on his dick, screaming, whimpering and moaning as was filled and his prostate battered at every thrust. Khan stroked the head of John’s dick and began marking John again, before raising his head and growling in John’s ear “Come for me”.

John shrieked like he was being stabbed his come spurting, streaking his chest and getting some on his chin. He expected “Sherlock” to stop, but he continued at his punishing pace, but taking more time to grind on John’s prostate. John was sobbing, it was too much, but it felt unbelievably good, he expected that “Sherlock” would have a lot of scratches on his back; John knows that he’ll have bruises all over his hips and love bites all over his neck and shoulders. He probably wouldn’t be able to walk properly for a day or two.

He was going to cum for the second time, if he could manage it until Sherlock walked into the kitchen with a hurt and confused expression, like a puppy who had been shoot. John was so delirious with pleasure, and then suddenly after the constant grinding against his prostate subsided into one light stroke. And he found himself cumming, his dry orgasm racked through his body; he screamed at a really high pitch “what? Sherlock, what the fuck?” spasms of pleasure made his body twitched.

Khan came as soon as John came the second, the clenching and fluttering around his dick made his eyes rolled back into his head. Oh he had missed this, but John’s last scream confused him, then he realised that Sherlock must have come back. Whipping his head round, he saw Sherlock standing at the kitchen door with a look of shock and horror.


	2. Sherlock Meets Khan

Sherlock was coming back from the morgue; Molly had assured him that she would keep a body aside for him for Monday’s experiment. He was quite happy and content, till he heard a faint screaming from his apartment, John’s voice. Sherlock ran up the stair two at a time, and heard a banging noise. “Oh god they’re hurting John” Sherlock thought, he already had attack formations in his head to make these bastards pay for hurting his John.

He was raced to the kitchen, just to find John pinned on the wall in front of him being fucked another man. Sherlock’s mind went blank and he felt his happiness being sucked away, like a dementor was in the room. He saw that John already came once; the man was just drilling into John. He made eye contact with John, he saw John’s shock but he was confused at why he saw John’s confusion. 

There was no time to deliberate because John came twice with this man. He could see every detail and Sherlock felt like his heart was being stomped on till the man turned his head around. And Sherlock froze, he saw his face but older and his hair was cut in a military style.

John was twitching in the imposter’s arms. Sherlock strode forwards as John was put back on his feet, his legs wobbling. Sherlock yanked John’s boxers back on and wrapped him in his arms, and he was backing them up at a very quick pace.

John looked horror-struck, “I’m so sorry Sherlock, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know” he cried, tears streaming down his face as he burrowed his head in Sherlock’s chest. “It’s ok, you didn’t know” Sherlock whispered, hugging John closer as if he could absorb John into him. “Who the fuck are you?!” Sherlock growled at the imposter.

The imposter cleaned himself with a tissue then tossed it into the bin, then zipped his flies back up before replying. “My name is Khan, I’m the future version of you Sherlock” the man answered his voice was nearly identical to Sherlock’s but deeper and rougher. “I’m here to change the past for John and I” he continued.

John looked at Sherlock “I’m not going anywhere with him Sherlock, I swear” then he shouted in anger at Khan “I belong to Sherlock not to you” clutching Sherlock’s coat for support. “No, you mistake me, I am here to correct all the wrongs so John and I, so that means you, will grow old together and live happily” Khan corrected, he gave John a smile, making Sherlock scowl and tighten his grip on John. “Oh Sherlock, we have always been so possessive of the things we loved, don’t worry I’m not going to snatch him up” Khan chuckled. 

“What do you mean, do we not grow old together” John said with definite worry in his voice, he looked at Sherlock with fear. “I’m sorry but I pretend to kill myself for your safety then I was dead in your eyes for three years then I came back once I killed Moriaty’s network, in the three years Mycroft persuaded me into volunteering into a genetic research, they made me into a super soldier hence my physique. Then after I came back, we were together for another good 5 five years till you were shot by a mugger on our tenth anniversary and I changed myself to Khan, I fought wars then I was frozen, then brought back after about 400 years then I killed a bunch of people for trying to kill me and my family then I came here on a one-way ticket on time travel for you and I, John” Khan explained.

“Right, right” John muttered “Of course shit like this would happen to us” John said. Sherlock muttered in John’s ear “He’s telling the truth”. “Well Khan, um you can live us in the upstairs bedroom I guess we could owe you that considering that you are saving my life and stuff” John said awkwardly. “I’m going to rest, it’s been a long journey here” Khan said with a wink at John, and when walking past John, he quickly gave John a kiss on the cheek.

The look of Sherlock’s face was thunderous, and when Khan was gone. He was dragging John into the shower, ripping all the clothes off of John and himself. “I’m going to burn all those clothes later” he said under his breath. John laughed “Sherlock, Khan was basically you”. “I am very aware of that fact John, but you are mine” Sherlock growled.

Sherlock turned on the shower, and began scrubbing John getting rid of Khan’s essence. John shrugged and let Sherlock clean him, what he wasn’t expecting was Sherlock bending him over and John instinctively braced his hands on the shower wall, then Sherlock started to lick him out with such a strong determination, John whimpered and his knees buckled. Sherlock continued to clean John out and John felt his third erection of this morning growing on him. Sherlock stopped abruptly and slammed his dick into John. 

John cried and his hair was yanked back, the sound of slapping skin and John’s moans could probably be heard in the street. “You’re mine John, mine” Sherlock growled. He suddenly pulled John upright so they were chest to back and he was then forced up against the, he shivered as his skin made contact with the freezing tiles. But he couldn’t care less; he could feel his teeth rattle as Sherlock fucked him like a crazed animal. “Yes I’m yours, always, I’m sorry Sherlock” John whimpered as his oversensitive prostate was being battered. And then he was saw white, John cried out Sherlock’s name as Sherlock sank his teeth into John’s neck cumming as well.

Sherlock savoured the trickle of John’s blood in his mouth, licking it as if he could see his DNA seeping into John’s blood stream, marking John as his. 

They both cleaned up, laughing and tickling each other as they dried themselves, dressing only in their Saturday sweatpants. Kissing and touching each other, happy that they were going to spend their lives together for a very long time. Till John walked backwards into a solid warm chest, he yelped trying to get away but it was too late, Khan’s strong muscular arms were wrapping themselves around his waist and he could feel Khan nuzzle against John’s neck.

“Get your fucking hands off him Khan” Sherlock shouted, he felt like he was going to explode and then kill Khan. John was trying to escape but Khan was too strong and still nuzzling and nipping at John’s neck. “Please get off Khan” John said trying to keep his voice calm and patient. “No, you’re mine and I’ve missed you for so long” Khan said quietly, sucking the skin above John’s scar.

“Well that’s FUCKING WRONG! HE IS MINE KHAN” Sherlock bellowed, trying to tug John out of Khan’s arms. John held desperately onto Sherlock’s arms. “Well he is mine now” Khan growled, pulling John closer, a hand reaching up and placing itself over John’s heart. “Don’t I get a say in this?” John grumbled. “NO” Sherlock and Khan shouted. 

“Well, Khan let go, I guess we can sort things out differently” John said, as if talking to a five-year old unwilling to get an injection. He gently pried himself out of Khan’s strong grip and placed himself in the middle of Sherlock and Khan, making sure that they couldn’t fight each other without hurting John in the tiny corridor. 

“Now let’s go into the living room and talk about this ok? I’ll make some tea. If either of you argue or start a fight both of you will be sleeping on the sofa tonight” John said, he felt like a mother or a teacher trying to sort out two kids fighting over the same time. “Fine” they both grumbled, and they all made their way to the living room.


	3. Come On John

John tried to keep his panic under control as he made 3 cups of tea in their small kitchen; he tried to avoid looking at the patch of wall where Khan has ravaged him. He tried to ignore the fact that he enjoyed his time with Khan.

Bringing the tea into the living room he tried to smile when both Sherlock and Khan looked up from their intense whispered conversation at him in unison. But catching that strange gleam in both of their eyes John couldn’t help but feel dread seeping into his veins. “Oh god, what have you guys done” John said worryingly.

“Well John, I thought that Sherlock and I should both have you” Khan drawled with a smirk on his face, seductively looking John up and down. This made John blush like a teenage girl, earning him a scowl from Sherlock. “Well I didn’t agree Khan he’s mine” Sherlock snapped he didn’t like that Khan was seducing his John and it seemed to be working a bit.

“Look Sherlock, I’ve missed John for over 400 years, I watched him die, I had to live life without him and now I’m back in his presence you can’t blame me” Khan said quietly, there was so much loss and pain in his eyes it made John gravitate towards him. “I can understand that you might feel hatred towards me, but I’m trying to help us be with John forever, try to put yourself in my shoes”. All could Sherlock do was scowl but everyone knew that he sympathized for Khan even though he was trying his hardest not to, he stiffly stood from his armchair “I need to think” and stormed out of the apartment.

Khan sagged back and tears trickled down his cheeks, John couldn’t help but feel his heart twinge for him, he looked so much like Sherlock but older and like he had lived through hell, he looked like a soldier John thought. He awkwardly sat on the arm of the armchair and rubbed Khan’s shoulder. He gave a surprised yelp when Khan pulled him to his chest, shifting around John got into a comfortable position making him curl up in Khan’s lap so his face was pressing into Khan’s neck. He let Khan sob against him and he stroked Khan’s short hair whispering “It’s alright, I’m here” into Khan’s ear. He made hushing and shushing noises to comfort Khan as soon as Khan stopped crying and began to breath evenly, John pressed his lips against Khan’s cheek and slid of Khan’s lap. 

But Khan held onto John’s retreating arm and he was pulled backwards finding himself straddling Khan’s lap. It was a long silence, Khan let himself drown in John’s big shocked blue eyes, reaching up he pressed his lips softly against John’s, Khan withdrew quickly looking for permission. John’s mind was racing, he didn’t know what to do, Khan was basically Sherlock, but it still felt like cheating but his Sherlock no Khan was in pain, he would hate it if Sherlock died and when he came back for him and found himself rejected.  
He pressed his lips against Khan’s, he felt Khan smile against his lips, soon Khan’s tongue was tracing against John’s lips asking for permission. Soon enough John was moaning against Khan’s onslaught. John was clutching at the front of Khan’s silky shirt; he broke apart and tilted his head back allowing permission. Khan dove at John’s neck making his previous marks deeper and more livid; he could feel John’s breath stutter as Khan brushed his lips lightly against the marked skin. John could feel Khan’s massive erection under him, he couldn’t help but grind lightly against it, and he could feel Khan’s approving growl vibrating through him.

John slid down, kneeling between Khan’s parted muscular legs, and slowly sliding his hands up Khan’s thighs he began to mouth up and down Khan’s erection through the fabric. Khan slammed his head back against the arm chair, “Oh god, yes John please” he moaned, he had missed John teasing him and his warm talented tongue against his dick.

Sliding Khan’s trousers and boxers down, John stared at Khan’s dick. It was definitely bigger and thicker than Sherlock’s, the veins could be seen on the side, the head was covered with precome. John held it in both of his hands, feeling the weight and gave a tentative lick, but he looked up and stared at Khan’s face with worry.

Khan smiled gently he always loved John’s need to please everyone, “hey it’s ok, just take as much time as needed”. Sherlock walked in calmly, he didn’t seem surprised by John on the verge of giving Khan head. “It’s ok John, I thought this was coming, you have knack of making everyone happy around you” Sherlock said “you can continue but I want to lay down some ground rules first”.

John nodded, turning around sitting cross-legged on the floor looking at Sherlock. “Ok I think both of us are allowed to do whatever with you but only with your consent, we can engage in threesomes if you want, I have come to realise that I was being stupid and I’m sorry for being rude to you Khan, I wouldn’t have wanted to watch John die in my arms and I am thankful that you came back so John and I could have a better future but since you are me I would gladly allow you to join our future since you didn’t have a great one with John” Sherlock said, he stopped pacing as soon he finished looking at John who gave him a little nod.

“Right now let’s this show on the road” Sherlock said with an awkward grin.


	4. Khan, Sherlock and John Get It On-ish

“You can proceed giving him head if you want John” Sherlock said with a curt nod. “Would you like to help me Sherlock?” John said timidly, this somehow sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Sherlock’s dick, giving a small awkward nod Sherlock hesitantly stepped forward.

John turned around, given confidence by Sherlock’s approval; he began lapping at Khan’s now erect penis with enthusiasm like a kitten to a milk bowl. With some trepidation John started suckling Khan’s head, tonguing the slit softly earning a happy groan from Khan who slide a hand into John’s hair while using the other to grip the arm of the chair. 

Sherlock slide behind John placing his hands on John’s waist and began to plant feather-like kisses on John’s neck and shoulder. He rubbed his erection against John’s plush arse, making John shudder. “Right John let me help you, try to get as far as you can” Sherlock whispered, John sank his mouth down till he felt Khan at the back of his throat. “Relax John, relax” Sherlock whispered rubbing his hands all over John’s chest lightly brushing his palms against John’s nipples, John keened arching his back trying to get at Sherlock’s hands again. 

Sherlock mouth at Khan “Stand up” as he pulled John’s head back, devouring John’s mouth and grinding into John, happy that John was grinding back onto him. As Khan stood up, Sherlock released John’s mouth and directed it at Khan’s dick which was at perfect height of John’s mouth. “Are you going to let him fuck your mouth John?” Sherlock hissed as Khan slowly slid his dick pass John’s now red, puffed lips. “You always liked it rough and dirty don’t you John” Sherlock hissed again, resuming to grind against John. John whimpered, trying to nod but Khan was soon picking up his pace, sliding his hands to the back of John’s head holding him in place as Khan began to fuck John’s face, his head rolling back relishing in the warmth and the suction and attention John was giving to the head of the penis. 

Sherlock slipping his hands under the sofa finding the nearly empty tube of lube, putting it onto his fingers, he slid a finger under John’s boxers finding his puckered hole, slowly slipping it in letting John feel the burn he began to brush John’s prostate, making John grind down onto Sherlock’s finger. Moaning around Khan’s dick, which made Khan go even faster, John was now struggling to breathe, his eyes was watering, he felt constant shooting of pleasure travelling up his spine. He heard Sherlock’s voice again “Cum for me John”, twisting his fingers. John cried out his back arching as he came in boxers. Khan was also cumming, holding John down making him swallow the salty hot release, Khan slowly eased out of John’s mouth and John slumped against Sherlock’s chest exhausted. Sherlock cleaned himself and John up as Khan was cleaning himself up then scooping John up into his chest, Khan marched to Sherlock’s room placing John onto the bed. He watched Sherlock remove John’s dressing gown and boxers and tuck the exhausted John in bed placing a kiss on John’s forehead and leaving him.  
Khan went into the living room as Sherlock went into the bathroom to take a shower. He came out in a pair of pyjama pants and his hair wet and curly, “Feel free to clean up” Sherlock said he gave Khan a small smile and went to join John in bed. Khan sat at his armchair remembering the times where he had laughed and kissed John.

Getting into the shower, he sighed as the water hit his skin not missing sonic showers in one bit. Changing into a pair of Sherlock’s sweatpants, he went into the bedroom where he and John used to share every night. He opened the door slowly; the corridor light streamed in showing John’s and Sherlock’s entwined sleeping body. He saw John’s ruffled hair turn towards him “Khan?” he whispered, blinking sleep out of his baby blue eyes, “Can I join you guys?” Khan asked softly, playing with the string on his sweat pants, “Yea sure” John whispered back. Khan slipped in behind John, wrapping an arm round John’s waist burrowing his nose in John’s hair. 

“I’ve missed you baby” Khan whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of John’s head, and he feel into a deep calm sleep for the first time in 400 years.


	5. Before the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the name

John woke up confused, the warmth enveloping him was pleasant but overwhelming, arms and legs were thrown all over him, draping him in warm flesh, he was tucked into someone's chest while someone was brushing kisses along the back of his neck. Craning his head, he saw Khan, his deep blue eyes boring into John's, he gave Khan a small smile, "Mornin' you" his voice hoarse from last night activities. "It is definitely a good morning" Khan said softly his deep voice sending vibrations through John making him shiver, brushing a lingering sweet kiss across John's chapped lips Khan tucked his head between John's shoulder blades, breathing in the essence of his John.

John looked up and saw Sherlock still sleeping, his mouth slightly opened, an open and youthful expression on his sleeping face. His curls wild and messy. John had never seen anything so glorious enlightened by the sun's early glow. His smooth pale alabaster chest and defined delicate collar bones begging to be kissed and worshipped. Lightly licking the dip of the collar bone, John felt Khan's calloused and powerful hands begin to explore his body. John began to work his way up Sherlock's long stretches of skin towards his jaw, he shuddered and his breath became laboured when Khan brushed his nipples lightly, sending short sparks of pleasure down to John's groin. 

Sherlock started to be roused, feeling warm chapped lips placing feather-like kisses on the base of his neck, soon replaced by kitten-like licks, Sherlock moaned looking down he saw John's small lithe body, his head tucked under Sherlock's chin, John was moaning breathing with difficulty and moaning softly as Khan began to pull and massage at John's nipples lightly biting John's shoulder. Sherlock's brain snapped into action as soon as he saw Khan taking John for himself, quickly reaching under the pillows Sherlock took out lube and smeared his fingers, angered and jealous that his John was being touched and pleasured while he slept, drooling a bit on his pillow. 

Slowly slipping his index finger into John's tight satin heat Sherlock began to stretch John quickly and efficiently. Khan took this opportunity to take one of John's leg and held it up allowing Sherlock to push another finger and crooking his fingers to an angle brushing lightly against John's prostate, at this John gasped his head throwing backwards and Khan dove down and hungrily devoured John's mouth, thrusting his tongue in. John began to rock back and forth on Sherlock's fingers, begging for more when he could. 

"Wait,wait" John gasped, as Sherlock began to line his dick against John's fluttering hole, Sherlock immediately withdrew looking startled and worried. "No, it's good Sherlock it's just.... umm..... I really want you both, if you get my... you know drift" John mumbled, his cheeks flushed with pink, his blond hair ruffled and sticking up at one side and his eyes over bright and shining. 

At those awkward words Sherlock and Khan looked at each other and Sherlock only let himself nod briefly. "Ok John then we will have to open you nice and wide" Khan rumbled in John's ear, making John moan his back arching. "Oh then please hurry up"


	6. All the Way

John keened his back arched as Sherlock slid in, relishing in the way that Sherlock just filled him up. John moaned as Sherlock began to rock back and forth, he could hear Sherlock panting as he moved above John. Khan grinned watching Sherlock and John lose themselves, so he quickly he manouvered John, suprising the couple so that John was lying on Sherlock's chest trying to fuck himself on Sherlock dick. What he wasn't expecting was Khan's tongue suddenly prying him open, gasping and clutching at Sherlock's chest, John tried to spread his legs more as they lay caging Sherlock's hips. Sherlock feeling Khan's tongue on his dick suddenly grasped John's waist and began to help him move up and down, making sure that John felt the slide of his dick slowly sliding in and out of his tight hole.

 

Khan savoured the sounds of John moaning and whining as he began to fuck John with tongue, loving the way he buried his head into Sherlock's chest as he added two lubed fingers into the hot fluttering hole. Sherlock looked down, he nearly came with the sight he was given, John flushed, his lips shining with the combined saliva of Sherlock and Khan, rolling his hips down onto Khan's fingers and Sherlock's dick, occassionaly sending the most beautiful whimpers as Sherlock's dick brushes lightly against his prostate. 

 

Khan withdrew his hand, staring at John's twitching body. Sliding his hand into John's sweat slicked hair he lightly turned John's head into his direction. "Open your eyes, and keep them open, you are going to watch me as I put my dick into your tight little hole" Khan said with a steady voice, grinning when he saw John's pupils blow and nearly hiding all the blue and Sherlock's fingers digg into John's supple body giving him a glare. Using his other hand he steadied his dick as he began to slide into John's hot and quivering hole, throwing his head back as he relished the feeling of John clenching around both of them, his deep moan made John shiver. 

 

"You ready?" Khan said hoarsely, pleasure was clouding his vision. "Yes fuck me, both of you, fuck me till I can't walk, till all I feel for for days is... arghhhh" John was cut off when Khan slammed into him, straight onto his prostate. "Is that what you want baby?" Khan growled as he pounded into John. "Yes, yes" John moaned bouncing up and down on the two dicks spearing him. 

 

Bracing his feet against the matress, Sherlock began to pound into John as well. He and Khan built a rhythmn where they would take turns going in and out of John. John was flooded with so much pleasure, never feeling empty and the continous battering of his prostate was making the pressure in his gut build, breathing became a struggle, his skin was too tight and hot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish this don't worry!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a bit angsty

“Oh god, oh god, oh god” John shouted, throwing his head back, “I think I’m going to come”. Khan reached under John, lightly brushing against the head of John’s penis sending him over the edge, John just saw white, gasping and moaning, his body shaking as the orgasm took over him. 

Sherlock followed after John, the sight of John throwing his head back, his pink throat exposed and him grabbing at Sherlock’s shoulders as John painted Sherlock’s chest white with his semen. He felt himself erupt into John, his hips stuttering as he thrusts eager to stain John’s insides. 

Khan smirked as he saw Sherlock and John lose themselves, he was near but not bursting, after the experiments his stamina improved massively (*pun intended*). Stilling a moment for John to catch his breath Khan then extracted John from Sherlock who was quite motionless, panting heavily, his eyes hazy. John was very limp, his head hanged down as Khan drew John to his chest, them both kneeling on the bed bracketing Sherlock’s long legs. Khan gently began to thrust gently, slowly withdrawing until he was out of John before slowly sliding back into John’s tight heat. This made John whimper “No, too tired, can’t move”. 

Khan ignored John and continued to slide in and out slowly and gently, John began to react “What? Mph... Are you still going?” he muttered “Sherlock?” Khan didn’t know why he felt jealously Sherlock and him was the same person but he still gave a hard thrust into John pressing hard onto John’s prostate, drawing a high whimper from John. “No it’s Khan and you better remember John Watson, I’m going to fuck you until you know it’s just me, until you only think of me” Khan growled, biting John’s shoulder making sure he was going to leave a mark. He began to pound into John even though John couldn’t even hold himself up Khan’s hand was splayed across John’s chest and an arm wrapped around John’s waist to give more power into his thrust. He loved the keening, whimpering, moaning and panting that he was bleeding out of John, he loved that John was incoherent, that he couldn’t say anything that made sense but it was a constant babbling of words mushed and mashed into each other, he thought he heard his name, “Oh god” and “So good”. 

His post-orgasm haze not matter how intense was fading, and Sherlock was greeted of the sight of John being fucked twenty ways to Sunday by Khan. He look delirious as if he didn’t know what was going on, but his face was pink, his mouth open with deliciously sexy noises flowing out of it. He looked debauched, what he didn’t like was the person giving him pleasure, even though him and Khan were the same person John was his and his only. He didn’t like the predator glare Khan had, a slight glint of madness that was always present in Khan’s eyes, the way that he was biting John and nearly drawing blood, he would sometimes bite John but not to harm. “John” he croaked. “Yea baby” John panted opening his eyes and looking Sherlock’s eyes. Before Khan could hold tightly onto John, he slipped out Khan’s grasp gracefully lying back on Sherlock’s chest, ass still in the air. 

John began kissing Sherlock sending all his love through it, happy that Sherlock was returning all his love as well. What he was not expecting was Khan grabbing his hair and dragging him back painfully, John couldn’t help crying out in pain, feeling himself be forced back into Khan’s hard chest, his eyes tearing up feeling each hard and powerful thrust into him. “Khan, stop you’re hurting him” Sherlock shouted, sitting up to reach for John. Khan reacted instinctively, a brutal backhand caught Sherlock straight in the face. Sherlock collapsed back onto the bed, his eyes tearing, his face throbbed, he could his warm blood running down, his ears were ringing, he think he heard John shout his name. 

Khan grabbed John by his throat “Stop wriggling” he snarled. John stopped staring at Sherlock his face bloody, he could hear Sherlock gasp through his pain. Khan delivered a few more powerful thrusts before he spilled into John, a few shuddering breaths his red haze cleared. He registered his actions, dropping John he crawled backwards, falling off the bed and stopping at the wall. Curling himself up into a ball he clutched at his head “Oh god, what have I done, I hurt John, I hurt John, hurt John, why, why” he sobbed, clawing at his head.

John ignored the stickiness dripping down onto his thighs. He registered that Khan wasn’t on the bed, crawling quickly he straddled Sherlock’s chest gently clutching Sherlock’s face to turn it so he could see the damage. Sherlock’s right eye was just slightly purple but a smarting bruise was blooming on his cheekbone, his lip was split and his nose was bloody but not broken. “I’m sorry Sherlock” John whispered, getting some wet wipes and tissues that were always present in the bedside table. He quickly wiped away the blood, and gently placed kisses all over Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock gazed at John “It wasn’t you John, don’t worry love, I’m ok we’ve had worse” Sherlock smiled reassuringly, reaching up to stroke John’s cheek. Quickly wiping him and John down, he gave John his pyjama bottoms while he slipped on his. Looking up when John tapped Sherlock’s arm pointing at Khan, quivering and shaking in the corner, clawing and crying to himself. Before he could stop John, John was already moving slowly and quietly towards Khan, John was experienced he had seen men breakdown in the army, finally struck by the horrors they had seen. 

“Hey Khan” John said, kneeling in front of Khan slowly placing a hand on Khan’s arm. “I hurt John, why would I do that? I would never hurt John, never” Khan cried looking up into John’s blue eyes. John looked into Khan’s darting and slightly blank eyes, “Hey you didn’t hurt me, Khan, look at me, I’m fine, look not a single scratch” John said soothingly “Now let’s get you unto the bed”. Pulling gently Khan to sit on the edge of the bed, “Hey, hey everything’s ok Khan, are you ok though?” John looked into Khan’s eyes, registering that Khan was focusing again and taking his surroundings in. “Yes, I’m fine, sorry, there were side effects to the experiments, trouble of control over behaviour was one of them” Khan muttered staring at his hands “It happens a lot, sort of a form of bipolar if it could be defined”. 

“It’s ok Khan” John cupping Khan’s cheek pressing a kiss to his forehead “How about you get some rest ok?” Watching Khan curl under the covers John took Sherlock’s hand and led him away.


	8. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No porn, mostly fluffy, a calm before the storm

Putting Sherlock into his armchair, John made his way to the small kitchen. He set making tea, letting his body kick in as his mind zoned out, not really aware of his actions. Holding two steaming cups, he walked barefoot feeling the carpet cushioning his feet, the soft fabric tickling between his toes. Handing over the cup to Sherlock, not aware of Sherlock staring at him, he sat in his armchair curling into a ball. His mind far away, buzzing with his thoughts as they raced danced in his head. 

Sherlock stared at John, he was worried by the vacant stare and the empty eyes John had plastered all over his face. He wanted to kiss the small furrow between John’s eyes, soothe his fluttering mind and massage away John’s tense shoulders. But he sat there drinking his tea staring at John knowing that John needed his space right now. The silence continued to stretch out as Sherlock drank all his tea while John kept it between his hands to keep him warm, still staring, occasionally he would nibble his bottom lip and begin to lift the cup towards his mouth before frowning deeply and then slowly securing it between his palms again. 

John realised how much time had passed as soon as he could only feel the chill of the cold tea seeping into his hands. Looking up seeing Sherlock staring uncomfortably at John not knowing what to do his body was leaning towards John but he kept his hands anchored his lap. “What a waste of tea” John said, letting the corner of his mouth to twitch upwards, standing up he brought the two mugs, one empty, one full into the kitchen pouring his down the sink mixing in with the dried blood stain. Watching the brown bring the rusty colour to life watching it mix and swirl into the drain, turning on the tap he quietly wash away all evidence and the cups, they already had enough tea stained mugs all around the apartment.

John padded back into the sitting room, Sherlock twitching his hands like spiders, slowly John straddled Sherlock, his arms wrapping Sherlock’s neck, his face pressed into Sherlock’s wild curls, pressing them as close as he could. “Sorry Sherlock” John mumbled into the soft curls, “I’m so sorry” tears beginning to fall slowly down John’s cheek. Sherlock understanding John’s guilt, he wrapped his arms around John’s waist, lifting John up; he carried him towards the sofa, John’s legs coiled around his waist. Settling John down, he slowly pressed himself onto John, propping his elbow next to John’s head, wiping away the wet streaks away, kissing John’s soft cheek, smiling at John. 

John heart leaped as Sherlock tenderly wiped away his tears and gave him a smile. Pressing a soft kiss onto Sherlock’s lips, he brought Sherlock’s head onto his chest, slowly stroking the curls, feeling the heavy weight of Sherlock’s tired body press him down onto the sofa, humming one of Sherlock’s violin lullaby composition, he felt the tension slip out of Sherlock, he watched as Sherlock’s slow exhaling and inhaling before he fell asleep. Everything was fine for now.


	9. Always and Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no porn, just memories and more fluff but next chapter is the last... maybe :)

Khan woke up, the warmth of his body radiating through the purple duvet, but the warmth of another person wasn’t there, suddenly the bed felt cold and empty. Grabbing the pillow next to him, he held it close to his chest, trying hard not to cry. He missed John he missed him so fucking much, burying his face in the pillow hoping that John wouldn’t hear him, dragging the duvet over his head blocking out the stupid sun and encasing him in the dark. He thought about all the times that John and he spent on this very bed. One favourite memory was when John was feeling rotten, he had been bombarded with nightmares for a week and Harry had been Harry, he found John curled on top of the bed, too hot to go to hide under the duvet, Sherlock left the room to get the fan from what used to John’s room but was now Sherlock’s lab. 

Coaxing John off the bed, he put the fan to the side, opening the duvet’s button and taking out the duvet only leaving the sheeting, then ushering John inside it, the put books on the edge of the far corners of the sheet, he crawled in as well, tying only the corners on the fan and he turned it on. Air filled the sheet, making it balloon, massive and cool, and the light trying to shine through the purple. John laid there a smile slowly emerging onto his face. “It’s a fan fort; I saw it on something think it was on your Fac...mph!” Sherlock tried to finish before John was on him straddling him, kissing him, a grin plastered on his face. “You are a brilliant bastard Sherlock Holmes, you’re my brilliant bastard” John grinned. Sherlock had never seen anything so beautiful as he laid there looking at John his hair billowing in wind, his cheeks flushed, the hints of light catching on his eyes making him shine, with the happiest expression, his arms stretched, his fingertips catching lightly on the duvet covers, he looked angelic Sherlock thought.

Khan was jolted from his memory as he heard the familiar door creak. He rusted the hinges purposefully a long time ago, in case of one of Mycroft’s agents tried to kidnap him or something ridiculous, a familiar baritone voice whispered “Khan?” A pause hung in the air “I’m not stupid I’m basically you, I know you’re awake”. Khan threw the covers off his head, whipping his head towards Sherlock, looking guilty when he saw Sherlock’s split lip and black eye. “I’m sorry, you know about that” Khan mumbled, hugging the pillow case tightly. “Yea, I know” Sherlock said a smile on his face but pity in his eyes. “We want to keep John safe, we want to keep John alive because we love him” Sherlock said sternly lying down next to Khan. “Yes” Khan agreed. “Then we stop when he wants to, we don’t hurt each other only when necessary and we love him till our last breath and beyond that” Sherlock continued. “Always” Khan agreed. “Good” Sherlock muttered, silence comfortable in the air as they came to an agreement.


	10. It's Gonna Be Alright

John shuffled in, sleep clouding his eyes. “Don’t need to go to work” he mumbled, looking at Sherlock’s questioning look as he crawled between Sherlock and Khan, burying into Sherlock’s chest. “I’m very sorry John, I promise to never hurt you every again, Sherlock can’t be guaranteed he is sometimes is asking for it” Khan said staring at the back of John’s sleep ruffled head. “All’s forgiven and forgotten Khan, don’t worry about it” John muttered, rolling over face to face with Khan “Now gimme some duvet, you both are massive hoggers with the duvet, s’not fair”. John curled into Khan’s broad chest, the warmth enticing him. Watching John fall asleep Khan wrapped his arms around him, watching Sherlock pulling out his laptop from underneath the bed. “Case” Sherlock said curtly “Cold cases”. 

Nodding Khan just laid there watching John sleep, his blond eyelashes fluttering, and his nose wrinkling every so and then but then settling back to its relaxed expression. John only slept for an hour and a bit, waking up he found Khan staring at him “That’s really creepy you know” John smirked. He wriggled out from Khan’s arms and the encasing purple covers. “What time is it?” he yawned, stretching hearing some of his joints give a satisfying pop. “10am, you came in around late 8-ish” Khan replied, still staring at John. “Right tea” John mumbled, throwing on a pair of jeans and his cream jumper. Trodding down the stairs feeling the twinge in his backside the pain had finally caught onto him. John was greeted by Sherlock still on his laptop in his favourite purple shirt and tight trousers. “Tea” John asked, “Mmmmhmmm” Sherlock mumbled. “Right, I guess that’s a yes” John cheerily said, wincing as he bent over to pick up some loose newspaper cuttings, “You ok?” Sherlock said worry all over his face. 

“M’Fine, totally worth it” John said cheekily. Sherlock nodded that means John was over the whole entire Khan thing, he did feel guilty about John’s discomfort but he couldn’t help feel a surge of arousal as he thought of the amazing experience, his breath catching in his throat when he thought of John’s face screwed up in ecstasy and his whimpering as John tried to fuck himself on their dicks. Shifting slightly in his chair he thought about beheadings and exploding eyeballs willing his erection to go away. “Tea for you my good sir” John said cheerily, a cup of tea in front of Sherlock’s face. “Thank you my kind peasant” Sherlock said, laughing at John’s offended look. “Right call me peasant one more time, you can make your own fucking tea” John said glaring at Sherlock unable to keep his smirk off his face. 

Then Khan walked downstairs in his black leather trousers, tight black long-sleeved shirt accompanied by pale elegant bare feet. “Morning” Khan mumbled, he felt uncomfortable when confronted by this homely scene. “Tea” John asked, smiling at him. “Yes please” Khan smiled back happy that John had forgiven him. Directing Khan into his armchair John went bustling about in the kitchen, Sherlock looked up from his laptop and gave Khan a short curt nod, all was forgiven. John coming back a few minutes later found Khan and Sherlock talking about a case, “All’s good then?” John asked tentatively, grinning when Sherlock and Khan looked up at the same time given John identical smiles and nods. “Good good’ John said happily, kissing Sherlock and Khan on the cheek before handing Khan his tea. 

“Lestrade texted me when you were in the kitchen, he wants us to check out a crime scene” Sherlock said. “Good, we’re all dress just wait until Khan finishes his tea” John said happily, trotting around picking up empty mugs and getting his socks and shoes on. 

Khan couldn’t help but stare at John’s ass every time he bent over, his nice, rounded, perky ass. A cough jerked him out of his daydream, looking over he saw Sherlock looking at him a small smirk on his face, he could see Sherlock mouth the words ‘later’. Khan hid his smiling and thought “Oh this is going to be very fun”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea sorry for the anticlimactic ending but I will uploading a few shorts and snippets after this! I will try to continue this, send me what you want me to write about and I will :D


End file.
